Pluto
by cameo2495
Summary: Anda ini seperti Pluto saja, Tuan. Jauh, jauh sekali dari sini. Begitu jauh hingga saya tidak bisa melihat Anda lagi, tapi kini semakin mustahil saja, ya 'kan? / OTPku kandas, kapalku karam, aku tenggelam. Rivetra Happy reading!


_**Pluto**_

Disclaimer : Isayama Hajime

Warning : Mengandung ketidakjelasan, diksi acak-acakan, di _back_ aja qq kalo jelek :"

.

.

.

Anda ini seperti Pluto saja, Tuan.

Jauh, jauh sekali dari sini. Begitu jauh hingga saya tidak bisa melihat Anda lagi, tapi kini semakin mustahil saja.

Sebab bukan jarak lagi yang tak ada, tapi saya.

.

.

.

Coba lihat, saya tepat berdiri di depan Anda, Tuan.

Ingin rasanya menyapa dan menepuk lembut bahu yang kaku itu. Tapi langit terlihat begitu biru dan menyilaukan, ini bukan waktu yang pas untuk menangis, ya, kan?

Waktu kali pertama saya melihat manik kelabu yang tegas itu, yang kata orang-orang mengerikan, saya juga berpikiran hal yang sama, Anda tahu, Tuan?

Seperti Pluto, habisnya Tuan itu dingin, dan yang membuat saya terkekeh sendiri adalah bahwa Anda tidak jauh lebih tinggi dari saya. Kecil pula, makin mirip Pluto saja.

Namun begitu, semua bawahan sangat patuh dan hormat, sebab Anda benar-benar menjadi contoh dan panutan yang baik. Anda sungguh Dokter yang luar biasa, yang seperti penyihir saja.

Tapi daripada penyihir, Anda sungguh-sungguh lebih mirip Pluto, kok.

Jadi diam-diam saya menyebut Anda 'Pluto', ketika saya sendiri atau sekedar bisik dalam hati.

Maka bangunlah, Tuan. Jangan terduduk di sini, sebab permintaan maaf saya tetap tak akan terdengar.

.

.

.

Saya hanya melihat Tuan lalu lalang, melewati depan pintu kamar saya lewat celah kaca begitu saja.

Tuan terlihat begitu sibuk, hingga kadang kali Tuan berlari kecil dengan napas tersengal. Saya tidak bisa berdiri atau mengintip dari balik pintu, jadi saya hanya bisa berharap kali saja Tuan bisa masuk ke sini.

Maka ketika Tuan benar-benar masuk ke kamar saya, membawa obat-obatan yang kadang saya buang ke kolong meja, saya hampir tercekat kaget.

"Ini diminum sebelum makan, yang ini sesudahnya."

Saya berubah kikuk tatkala suara dingin Tuan menggema di ruangan bercat putih itu. Ingin rasanya saya menarik selimut dan membenamkan wajah saya kemudian berteriak, Ya, Tuhan! Suaranya, aku dengar suaranya!

Tapi tentu saya belum berani sekonyol itu, jadi hanya anggukkan pelan yang menjadi jawaban.

Manik kelabu Anda sempat melirik saya sesaat, rasanya ingin meleleh saja. Sebelum akhirnya menarik kursi roda di samping ranjang dan mempersilahkan saya duduk di sana.

"Ikut aku."

.

.

.

Ketahuilah, saya benar-benar tidak berani mengatakan apapun kala itu, bahkan saya berusaha mati-matian mengatur ritme napas saya. Tuan tahu-tahu saja mendorong kursi itu, membawa saya keliling rumah sakit, membuat semua orang memasang wajah bingung.

Tuan membawa saya berbelok, dan seketika pemandangan menakjubkan terpampang.

Sinar matahari yang jarang saya lihat begitu menyilaukan, taman yang dipenuhi bunga dan pepohonan terlihat begitu indah. Angin di siang itu sempat memainkan rambut sewarna madu sebahu saya, beberapa saya selipkan di belakang telinga.

"Indahnya …."

Tanpa sadar saya bergumam, cepat-cepat saya tutup mulut saya yang berani berucap sembarang, saya pikir tidak seharusnya saya memulai pembicaraan. Tapi, hey, itu hanya ucapan kekaguman, bukan?

Melihat saya bertingkah bodoh, mata kelabu Tuan melirik saya sesaat, membuat saya bergidik ngeri.

Tatapannya begitu dingin, tapi juga sedikit kelam.

Apa yang Anda pikirkan, Tuan? Adakah hal yang bisa saya bantu?

Walau saya tahu saya akan mati hanya dalam hitungan hari, tapi saya berharap saya bisa berguna untuk Anda, Tuan.

Anda ikut duduk di bangku taman sedang saya duduk di kursi roda di sebelahnya.

"Antara bintang dan matahari, mana yang lebih kau suka?"

Tahu-tahu saja Anda berkata demikian, membuat saya menoleh kesekitar, memastikan apa benar Tuan berbicara dengan saya.

Tapi tak ada orang lain lagi di sana.

"S-saya, Tuan? Saya tidak memilih keduanya."

Sebenarnya saya sedikit malu kala itu, bisa-bisanya suara saya bergetar ketika berbicara dengan Anda, maafkan saya, Tuan.

Saya bisa melihat Anda menatap tajam ke arah saya, tidak terima dengan jawaban saya, terlebih begitu saya memanggil Anda dengan sebutan 'Tuan', Anda tidak pernah meminta panggilan seperti itu.

Maka cepat-cepat saya teruskan, "Saya tidak memilih keduanya, sebab saya lebih suka Pluto ketimbang benda langit yang bercahaya." Dan Anda sungguh mirip Pluto, Tuan.

Anda menaikkan sebelah alis Anda tinggi-tinggi, tanda tidak mengerti. Saya sempat ingin tertawa, tapi tidak berani.

"Kenapa?"

"Habisnya Pluto itu jauh, Tuan. Sudah jauh, dingin pula. Ia bahkan tidak lebih besar dari satelit raksasa yang Jupiter miliki. Ia pernah dianggap dan itu pasti membuatnya senang, tapi mereka berubah pikiran dan membuangnya begitu saja. Sayangnya, Pluto tidak banyak bicara," seperti Anda, "Jadi dia tidak menanyakan soal mengapa dia terlahir begitu kecil? Mengapa cahaya matahari tidak sampai padanya dan membuat es di permukaannya mencair? Padahal ia pasti tidak memohon pada Tuhan untuk terlahir seperti itu, bukan? Ia menerima takdirnya dengan lapang dada."

Saya melirik takut-takut pada manik kelabu Tuan, tapi Tuan tetap bergeming. Tuan terlihat menerawang langit, seperti di ujung awan sana ada jawaban yang lebih baik dari apa yang baru saya katakan. Hal itu membuat saya malu, tapi saya malah meneruskannya.

"Dan Pluto tidak mengatakan apapun, tidak mengutuk dan memaki siapapun, bukankah ia luar biasa, Tuan? Jauh lebih baik dari mereka yang bersinar."

Jangan salah sangka, Tuan. Bukan berarti saya iri dengan matahari dan membandingkannya begitu saja.

"Aku menempuh jalan yang cukup rumit untuk sampai di sini," saya diam dan menatap Anda yang masih menerawang langit begitu suara Anda mengudara, cukup kaget melihat Anda membuka diri mengingat betapa dingin Anda dalam bayangan saya.

Kemudian Anda meneruskan, "Aku sama sebatangkaranya denganmu, sama sendiriannya denganmu, aku bahkan melewati masa lalu yang gelap, merampok dan membunuh orang, kau tahu?"

Saya sempat kewalahan begitu Anda menatap balik saya dengan sorot mata Anda yang kelabu, dalam makna sesungguhnya. Tapi nyatanya itu bukan berita baru untuk saya, saya sudah tahu, Tuan.

Maka Tuan pun terlihat kaget sesaat mendapati saya yang tanpa sadar tersenyum, bukan lari ketakutan seperti yang Tuan bayangkan. Mau lari juga kaki saya tidak bisa digerakkan, bukan?

"Aku tidak pandai bicara," saya tahu Tuan, "tapi cobalah untuk tidak menerima takdirmu begitu saja, cobalah untuk bangun, cobalah percaya dan hiduplah."

"Saya mohon maaf, Tuan. Itu mustahil." Saya menunduk, menatap pangkuan tanpa berani melihat Anda, sungguh apa yang saya pikirkan sampai berani membatah begitu.

Tapi saya memilih membantah, sebab saya lebih takut membohongi Anda.

"Aku tidak memintamu, tapi memerintahkanmu. Perintahku absolut."

Sepertinya Tuan memandang saya lekat-lekat, saya masih belum berani menaikkan pandangan saya.

Tapi mulut ini sungguh lancang, ia terus saja berbicara.

"Saya akan mati, Tuan. Waktu saya akan habis. Apa salah jika saya melindungi diri sendiri? Saya tidak berani hidup karna saya tidak berani mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Walau sudah tahu waktu saya tidak banyak, saya tetap ketakutan, Tuan. Bicara seperti ini, menikmati siang seperti ini, menghabiskan waktu dengan Anda seperti ini, seperti meledek saya yang gemetar menghadapi kematian. Setiap membuka mata saya bertanya apakah saya sudah sampai di surga atau saya masih berkesempatan melihat Anda berlalu lalang lewat celah kaca di pintu kamar saya. Itu mustahil, Tuan. Saya ingin mengakhiri ini secepat mungkin."

Saya mohon maaf, Tuan. Saya sungguh tidak tahu diri berani membuka mulut saya dan bicara mengikuti emosi kepada Anda.

Tidak ada air mata dari manik madu saya, sudah kering, tak ada lagi yang akan menetes.

Tapi Tuan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, bahkan sampai seorang suster berkacamata datang dengan setengah berteriak, berlari tergesa-gesa sambil terus meneriakkan nama Anda dan nama pasien yang sebentar lagi akan Anda tangani.

Saat itu Tuan langsung bangkit, tapi tidak menoleh pada suster itu, melainkan pada saya. Saya ikut mendongak dan menatap mata Tuan, sungguh lancang saya ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya selama dua tahun saya di rumah sakit ini, Anda tersenyum, tapi tatapan Anda berkata lain, walau raut wajah masih sebeku es.

Sebelum akhirnya berkata,

"Kumohon, tetaplah hidup."

.

.

.

Tapi lagi-lagi saya malah mengingkari senyum Tuan dan membuat kekacauan.

Saya meminta maaf atas apa yang saya katakan tempo hari.

Saya minta maaf, telah lancang memikirkan Tuan sebelum saya tertidur hari itu dan tak sempat meminta maaf ketika saya tidak bangun lagi. Saya sungguh-sungguh minta maaf.

Andai saja saya dimaafkan, Tuan mau 'kan berhenti membawa sebuket lili putih dan memasang wajah sendu di depan pusara saya? Sebab saya sudah semakin jauh saja, Tuan. Lebih jauh dari jarak matahari ke Pluto.

Omong-omong soal Pluto, sepertinya bukan hal baik untuk menjadi seperti dia, Anda pun ternyata tidak terlihat sedemikian sama dengan Pluto. Anda mengubah takdir, tidak menerimanya begitu saja. Anda sebenarnya hangat, tidak sedingin Pluto. Anda pun tak sekecil Pluto, sebab ternyata Anda lebih tinggi dari saya.

Jika Tuhan mengijinkan saya terlahir kembali, saya bersumpah akan hidup seperti Anda. Saya ingin berada di samping Anda, menikmati siang seperiti saat itu.

Saya ingin hidup.

Seperti yang Anda perintahkan.

Ah, ini yang saya takutkan, saya begitu takut meninggalkan dunia ini, Tuan.

Sekali lagi maafkan saya, Tuan. Saya meninggalkan kenangan pahit, ya? Anggap saja saya tidak pernah ada. Orang-orang saja bisa melupakan Pluto dengan mudah, tentu jauh lebih mudah melupakan saya, bukan?

Maka, Tuan, saya kembalikan kata-kata Anda saat itu.

"Tetaplah hidup." -Dalam sayap kebebasan.

.

.

.

Tamat


End file.
